sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alemesta
=W skrócie= =Opowiadanie= Obudziłam się na ziemi jacyś goście stali nade mną i gadali coś pod nosem. - Może zanieśmy ją od razu do pałacu co, Fromist? Będzie mniej problemów... -Ty imbecylu! Wypapla wszystko i pójdziemy do lochu! Lepiej ją zabić jeszcze tutaj! -Ja jestem imbecylem? Chyba ty!-Krzyknął i rzucił się na tego pierwszego. Wykorzystałam moment i uciekłam. biegłam co sił w nogach mijając wszystkie przeszkody jak głazy czy strumienie - Ej, ona ucieka!- Usłyszałam tylko.Nic się nie liczyło bardziej niż powrót do domu. Znalazłam się pod jakąś chatką ( tak, tak taką jak kubusia puchatka^^). Waliłam w drzwi jak oszalała licząc,że ktoś otworzy. Drzwi zatrzeszczały i w nich pojawił się wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna z dobrze zarysowanymi mięśniami - Tak? W czym mogę służyć? -B-błagam wpóść mnie, j-ja się strasznie boję.- Wydyszałam. Gość od razu mnie wpóścił.- Och, jak dobrze, że tu byłeś, ktoś chciał mnie zabić.- dodałam. -Wiesz kto to był? - Tak jeden był Fromist, a drugi to nie wiem. - Fromist? A jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz? -Alemesta Qute.- Powiedziałam. Facio złapał mnie za ręce.- Hej, co ty robisz?! Zostaw mnie!- Krzyczałam, a on wziął sznurek i związał mi ręce z tyłu. Co z nim, na początku miły, a teraz? zaniósł mnie przed tych dwóch co mnie zabić chcieli. On jest jakiś nienormalny! Słuchał jak mówiłam, że mnie chcą zabić ? - Jak jej pilnowaliście? Uciekła i pobiegła do mnie!- Warknął szarpiąc mną na wszystkie strony.- No tak pewnie znowu się biliście, para idiotów dziecka upilnować nie umieją.- Wywrócił oczami.- A ty co? Lubisz się bawić w berka, co? My ci pokażemy jak się u nas w to gra. Fromist, daj mi nóż! - Co? Nie! Błagam!- Wrzeszczałam, a łzy napłynęły mi do oczu- Nie, nie, nie! A!- Wrzeszczałam do póki nie usłyszłam znajomego głosu mojej siostry Emeline. - Ala obudź się! I nie krzycz tak!- potrząsła mną. Otwarłam oczy. - Co? Co to było? - Miałaś koszmar, to wszystko śpij spokojnie.- Pogłaskała mnie po policzku. - Czyli to był tylko sen? Och jak dobrze!- Wtuliłam się w siostrę- Już idę spać - Dodałam uśmiechając się. - Dobranoc siostrzyczko. -Dobranoc.- Odpowiedziałam Emeline i zasnęłam No hej, hej^^ (Mam nadzieje, że ktoś to czyta). No to tak, sorrki za interpunkcje i ort., ale straaasznie dużo mam na głowie i nie mam czasu myśleć, a staram się jak mogę, naprawdę. ---- Na następny dzień oczywiście musiałam iść do szkoły, bo na Emeline mój sen większego wrażenia nie zrobił...A mówiłam, że mieszkam tylko z siostrą? No niby nie tylko, bo jeszcze "mieszka" mój tata, ale przeważnie jest w wyjazdach służbowych. Ale wracając do szkoły, jak już mówiłam poszłam do szkoły. Od razu ruszyłam do klatki schodowej, aby poszukać mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Rozalii. Jak zwykle zadowolona podbiegła do mnie. - Cześć.- Powiedziała szczerząc się. -Cześć, coś się stało, taka jakoś jesteś bardziej radosna, jak na ciebie...- Te ostatnie słowa skierowałam do siebie i to dość cicho, ale ona i tak je usłyszała. -Za to nie jestem takim ponurakiem jak ty! W ogóle się nie bawisz.A na ostatnią imprezę nie przyszłaś. - Na ostatnią imprezę nie przyszłam, bo, jak ci już z resztą mówiłam, mój tata przyjechał i wolałam z nim spędzić czas niż na jakiejś durnej imprezie. Poza tym opowiadasz mi jak było, więc...-Przerwała mi. -Ale to nie to samo, co być i widzieć co się dzieje! -Złapała mnie za rękę i wyciągnęła na korytarz główny. - Roza! Puść mnie!- Rzekłam, szczerze to ryknęłam i wyrwałam się jej. Od zawsze byłam strasznie silna, jak na dziewczynę.- Roza wiesz, że nie lubię tłumów.- dodałam. - To polubisz, musisz w końcu się odważyć i pogadać z kimś! -Właśnie gadam! Z tobą. - Z kimś innym niż ja! -Z kim, tak na przykład ? - No nie wiem, z Lysandrem?-Rozłożyła ręce na boki i wydęła dolną wargę. - Nawet go za dobrze nie znam!- Odpowiedziałam. - To poznasz! Nie da się każdego znać! Polubicie się, zobaczysz! Ta energia Rozy mnie już trochę dobija. Ciągle mnie gdzieś zaciąga, a ja czasami mam tak jakbym była obciążona problemami innych, na przykład jak pomagałam się pogodzić Rozalii i Leo. Czułam się tak jakby przeciążona emocjami innych. Jak pierwszy raz się tak zdarzyło pomyślałam, że już nic mnie nie zdziwi.A Roza nadal swoje. Egh...idę stąd. Usłyszałam jak Roza coś krzyczy. - Ala, od świata nie uciekniesz! Jednak ma racje nie schowam się przed życiem, nie da się cały czas uciekać. O boże pierwszy raz w życiu przyznaję racje Rozalii. Oj Ala coś z tobą nie tak! Co? Teraz ze sobą gadam? Aj... Chyba powinnam pójść do psychiatryka.Co to? Mam całą bluzkę mokrą! Zabije tego kto mnie oblał! Kosztowała 50 złoty! - Możesz uważać jak chodzisz?! -Zadarłam się na całą szkołę. Chyba wyglądałam jakbym miała kogoś zabić. Uspokoiłam się dopiero, gdy zobaczyłam, że to Kastiel stoi przede mną i uśmiecha się szyderczo. Zawsze się w nim kochałam, ale nie odważyłam się tego powiedzieć. Teraz to go chce zabić, wiem, strasznie jestem zmienna.- Prze..Myślałam, że to ktoś inny... Em... A...Hę... -Nie połam języka- Zaśmiał się. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ale po prostu zaczęłam się śmiać z tego co przed chwilą mówiłam. -Ech...Tylko co ja zrobię z tą koszulką? - Trzymaj.- Powiedział Kastiel i podał mi swoją bluzę na zamek. Stałam jak wmurowana i gapiłam się na niego z otwartą buzią. Oprzytomniałam dopiero jak powtórzył.- No trzymaj. Gapisz się jakbyś ufo zobaczyła. -Czy ty mi właśnie dałeś bluzę? -Ta - Czy ty się dobrze czujesz?- Powiedziałam biorąc bluzę.- Nie ma w tym jakiegoś haczyka? - Nie ma, pani detektyw.- Zaśmiał się. - Dzięki...?- Rzekłam nie pewnie i włożyłam bluzkę Kastiela. Nawet pasuje kolorystycznie, ale jest trochę (bardzo) za duża.- Na razie.- pomachałam mu i chciałam pójść. -Alemesta! Czekaj!- Krzyknął. -Ala nie Alemesta. - Ala, poczekaj! - Co? - śledził mój każdy ruch brązowymi oczami. -Co robisz wieczorem? - Że jak? Co robię wieczorem? - Powinnaś zbadać swój słuch. -Haha, bardzo śmieszne.- Przewróciłam oczami. - No to? Masz czas? - Mam. A co? - To może pójdziesz ze mną do kina? Został mi jeden bilet. - E... Tego się nie spodziewałam. Ale dobra mogę iść. A co to będzie? - Titanic. Ledwo się powstrzymałam, żeby nie skakać. Uwielbiam ten film. - Ok, o której idzie? - Koło 20.00. - Spoko !- Odpowiedziałam i pobiegłam pod salę. I zobaczyłam Rozę. Dzwonek zadzwonił jak miała coś powiedzieć. Chwała Bogu. Weszłam do sali. Lekcje zaczęły się normalnie. Cały czas myślałam o tym wypadzie z Kastielem. Wąchałam jego bluzę, która tak pięknie pachniała. Jak dzika róża. Co chwile Kastiel, który siedział w ostatniej ławce pod oknem, ( ja pod ścianą) na mnie patrzył, a ja uśmiechałam się i wdychałam ten cudowny zapach. Po lekcjach, czyli koło trzeciej miałam iść do domu, kiedy samochodem podjechał Kastiel. -Podwieść cię?- Zapytał uśmiechnięty. Najwyraźniej już się cieszył na to kino. Spojrzałam dookoła, wiosna, ciepło, trochę się wahałam, ale odpowiedziałam, że tak. Wsiadłam i ruszyliśmy. - Na serio pójdziesz ze mną?- Spytał po chwili milczenia. -Jasne, Titanic jest świetny. - Tylko po to idziesz? -Nie, jeszcze jakieś fajne towarzystwo się przyda.- Odpowiedziałam lekko. Co ja powiedziałam? Z otwartą lekko buzią spojrzałam na Kastiela. Uśmiechał się, chyba to słyszał. O matko... Chyba się zakopię pod ziemię! Nie przecież się z nim umówiłam! Ale się wkopałam, całe życie mi to będzie wypominał! Chyba tego nie przeżyje...Przez pozostałe 10 piekielnych minut jechałam zajmując się swoimi myślami. W końcu dojechaliśmy. Wysiadłam i pomachałam Kastielowi. weszłam po schodach do domu, otworzyłam drzwi i... Leżałam na ziemi, a mój pies Lea lizał mnie po twarzy. Nad nami stała z założonymi rękami Emeline. - Ale masz branie! -Zazdrościsz, bo na mnie codziennie się rzuca, a na ciebie nie.- Zaśmiałam się. - To chyba mam szczęście, a nie jeszcze zazdrościć. - A co do tego brania...- Siadłam po turecku na ziemi odpychając Lee.- Dziś wychodzę o 20.00. - A z kim? - To już nie twoja sprawa. - To powiedź gdzie, bo muszę wiedzieć. - Do kina.- Wstałam, otrzepałam się i poszłam do mojego pokoju. Co już czwarta? Godzinę z nim jechałam? Ech, trudno. Zaczęłam odrabiać zadania chyba dwie godziny. Na szczęście tylko godzinę. Wyjęłam z szafy czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach, czarny cienki sweter na guziki i najlepsze buty jakie miałam, którymi okazały się czarne skórkowe koturny z futrem w środku. jeszcze tylko makijaż i jestem gotowa. Była 19 kiedy byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. W biegu wzięłam czarną torebkę. Telefon schowałam tuż przed otwarciem drzwi. - Coś ty się tak na czarno ubrała?- odezwał się ktoś. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Emeline w rurkach i staniku, która suszyła włosy.- Nie za młoda jesteś?- Dodała. - Ja nie chodzę w samym staniku i spodniach. A możesz coś narzucić na siebie? - Ale jesteś przewrażliwiona, Aluś.- Odpowiedziała i poszła do salonu. Otworzyłam drzwi, a przed nimi stał Kastiel w czarnych jeansach czarnej kurtce i czarnej podkoszulce. Ale żeśmy się zgadali^^. - Idziesz czy resztę wieczora będziesz tu stać?- Spytał z szyderczym uśmiechem. -Idę- Uśmiechnęłam się.- Co robimy po kinie? - Nie wiem. Wsiedliśmy i pojechaliśmy do kina. po 5 minutach byliśmy pod budynkiem kina. Weszliśmy, kupiliśmy popcorn i coca-colę. Ruszyliśmy do sali kinowej i zajęliśmy miejsca. Zaczął się film. Minęło normalnie i tylko czułam, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Chyba tylko mi się wydaje. Czułam ten cudny zapach Kastiela. Po spektaklu Kastiel odwiózł mnie pod dom. - Dzięki. Było fajnie.- Powiedziałam i odeszłam. Kastiel odjechał. Po wejściu do domu przywitała mnie Lea. weszłam do mojego pokoju włożyłam na bieliznę piżamę i poszłam spać. To był cudowny dzień. ---- Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało :) Będe się starała dodawać rozdział przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, chociaż mam już wszystko opracowane to muszę jeszcze poprawić błędy, dodać coś, żeby się to jakoś trzymało kupy, jeszcze muszę się uczyć, co nie? Ach... Ta szkoła... Niby nic, a czas zabiera. No to tyle, bo tu wam rozdział napiszę. Pozdrowionka ! Hej, hej! Oto wróciłam do was! Totalnie wróciłam, czyli do świata żywych też, bo przez te 10 dni to chodziłam krokiem zombie...No więc, dlaczego mnie nie było? Po pierwsze: Szkoła! Po drugie: Znane chyba wszystkim zarąbiste rodzeństwo i ich zachcianki -_-. I po trzecie: Mówiłam o trzecim rozdziale, więc jest. Szczere podziękowania Suśce co mnie tak dzielnie broni. Co do dalszego ciągu, część czwarta będzie prawdopodobnie do 28 marca będzie gotowy. Miłego czytania! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Następnego dnia obudziłam się o 7.00. Wzięłam z szafy ubrania i powlokłam się do łazienki (ktoś kojarzy te poniedziałkowe poranki przed szkołą? Otóż to jest podobne!). Szybko się przebrałam, mniej więcej w 10 minut i ruszyłam do pokoju mojej drogiej siostry. Pierwsze wrażenie: O boże, co za bałagan! Po podłodze walały się jej ubrania i poduszki. Na lampie wisiały jej spodnie, a Emeline spała jak zabita. Ale jak słodko! Przytulała się do misia i była w połowie przykryta, normalnie tylko kciuka w buzi jej brakowało. Postanowiłam ukrócić tą scenkę i zerwałam z siostry pościel. Jako odpowiedź otrzymałam wierzgnięcie nogami i siniaka. Ona się tylko mocniej przytuliła do misia i poduszki. Kiedyś ją zabiję...W czasie gdy Emeline spała ja wpadłam na cudowny pomysł, pobiegłam do kuchni, nalałam do szklanki zimnej wody i wróciłam do pokoju. Wzięłam zamach i wylałam całą wodę na Emeline. Pisnęła i w pół siadu zaczęła patrzyła się na mnie jak na głupią, a ja po prostu umierałam ze śmiechu. - Ala ty głupia babo! Co ty sobie do cholery wyobrażasz!- Krzyczała Emeline. - Ty debilko! -Emeline wstała, złapała mnie za włosy i zaciągnęła do łazienki. - Emeline, zostaw mnie, kretynko! -Próbowałam się wyrwać, ale ona mnie złapała za rękę i wrzuciła pod prysznic. Włączyła zimną wodę i mnie zamknęła. Zaczęłam piszczeć. Emeline chichotała jak wariatka. W końcu wyłączyłam wodę. Drzwi otworzyłam z trzaskiem i wskoczyłam na Emeline. - Złaź ze mnie! Upadłyśmy i siłowałyśmy się na podłodze. Popychałyśmy się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Nagle coś trzasnęło i w drzwiach pojawił się Kastiel. Stał i gapił się na nas, a my jak oparzone odskoczyłyśmy od siebie jak oparzone, wstałam i pomachałam Kastielowi przed nosem. -Co wy robiłyście?- Zapytał robiąc dziwną minę. - Nic! Nigdy się z rodzeństwem nie bawiłeś? - Ale nie tak jak ty! -Powiedział rozbawiony. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec.Tylko nie myślcie, że to koniec tego rozdziału, bo będzie druga część w miarę szybko dodana. Heja z powrotem! Mówiłam, że 2 część będzie w miarę szybko dodana, no to jest! Wybaczcie, że 3 część jest w kawałkach, ale ta część jest ważna, poza tym chciałam uzyskać pytanie " I co dalej?" i musiałam się jeszcze uczyć. Wiem, znowu o szkole, ale tyle jej jest zwłaszcza, że źle napisaliśmy próbny do egzaminu 6-klasisty i po feriach trzeba pisać. A i trochę to pokręcone, ale potem zrozumiecie. To tyle, miłej lektury! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Upadłyśmy i siłowałyśmy się na podłodze. Popychałyśmy się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Nagle coś trzasnęło i w drzwiach pojawił się Kastiel. Stał i gapił się na nas, a my jak oparzone odskoczyłyśmy od siebie, wstałam i pomachałam Kastielowi przed nosem. '- Co wy robiłyście? -Zapytał robiąc dziwną minę.' '- Nic! Nigdy się z rodzeństwem nie bawiłeś? ' '- Ale nie tak jak ty! - Powiedział rozbawiony.' -Ojejku... Dobra, ale po co przyszedłeś? -No chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę... - Jaką?- Spytałam i odsunęłam się od niego.- Aha już chyba wiem, taką nie sympatyczną lub straszną dla mnie, tak? - Zawsze mówiłaś, że złego diabli nie biorą, więc chciałem spróbować.- Uśmiechnął się łobuziersko. -Ok, to ty idź do... Salonu, a ja się przebiorę...-Rzekłam i zniknęłam w otchłani mojego pokoju, aby wziąść suche rzeczy. Wybrałam legginsy w czaszki i bluzkę na ramiączka. Pobiegłam do łazienki i przebrałam się jeszcze szybciej niż przedtem. Wyszłam z łazienki i zakradłam się do salonu. Emeline i Kas o czymś rozmawiali. - Nie, dzisiaj nie może się tego dowiedzieć, to zniszczy jej życie. - Szeptała dziewczyna. - Ale musi. Jest prawowitą następczynią...- Przerwał nagle. Skoro już nie gadają to wejdę. - Hej...- Powiedziałam nie pewnie, nie wiedziałam o co chodzi muszę to wiedzieć wyciągnę to. Ale najpierw muszę zbudować grunt, jak zapytam prosto z mostu na pewno nic nie powiedzą. A teraz jest mała szansa no to, że to powiedzą. Emeline mi pomachała.- Może już pojedziecie?- Spytała i popatrzyła na Kastiela. - Ale...- Zaczął Kas. - Żadnego, ale jedziecie i to już! -No dobra...- Powiedział smętnie. Kas wstał i poszedł na dwór. Ja poczłapałam za nim do samochodu, weszłam i ruszyliśmy. Jechaliśmy może 2 minuty, ale we mnie tyle pytań we mnie było, że nie wytrzymałam. -O czym tak gadaliście jak mnie nie było?- Powiedziałam głośno. -O niczym. - Odpowiedział znudzonym tonem. O niczym nie gadali, tak? Co ja głupia jestem? Słyszałam, mało, ale słyszałam. - Po co wy robicie tajemnice?- Rzekłam wkurzona. -Słyszałam o mówiliście. Nie może się dowiedzieć. Czego?Co mi zniszczy życie? Jestem jakąś następczynią? Mam jakieś długi po kimś?- Pytałam. - Po szkole ci powiem, teraz nie jesteś gotowa. -... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Sorrki, że są trzy części, ale jednak jeszcze was podręczę, wiem jestem okrutna. Teraz wszystko ważne będzie napisane, więc muszę trochę podnieść napięcie. To tylko tyle na dziś, jutro reszta rozdziału! Cześć z powrotem! Wydaje mi się, że bardziej chcecie wiedzieć, czemu nie było wczoraj kolejnej części niż co będzie dalej, więc wyjaśniam. Musiałam się uczyć do tego sprawdzianu... Poza tym to dzisiaj zaczną się dziać różne rzeczy... ______________________________________________________________________________________ -O czym tak gadaliście jak mnie nie było?- Powiedziałam głośno -O niczym- Odpowiedział znudzonym tonem. O niczym nie gadali, tak? Co ja głupia jestem? Słyszałam, mało, ale słyszałam. -Po co wy robicie tajemnice-Rzekłam wkurzona.- Słyszałam co mówiliście. Nie mogę się dowiedzieć. Czego?Co mi zniszczy życie? Jestem jakąś następczynią? Mam jakieś długi po kimś?- Pytałam. - Po szkole ci powiem, teraz nie jesteś gotowa. -... Jechaliśmy dalej bez rozmów, w całkowitej ciszy. Czułam się znowu tak jakby obserwowana. To jest mega dziwne...Gdy dojechaliśmy do szkoły bez słowa otworzyłam drzwi i ruszyłam do budynku. Kastiel poszedł za mną . W pierwszej chwili, gdy byłam pod salą w której mieliśmy lekcje podeszłam pod moją szafkę. Otworzyłam ją i wyszukałam zeszyty i książki na historię. Zaczęły się lekcje, które wydawały mi się tak długie jakby minęło parę wieków zanim się skończyły. Jednak w końcu dobiegły końca. Poszłam na dziedziniec i usiadłam na ławce pod drzewem. Myślałam co takiego strasznego przede mną ukrywają Kas i moja siostra. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Amber. - Czemu łazisz za Kastielem?- Powiedziała jadowitym tonem. -A czemu nie? Może woli mnie od ciebie?- Odpowiedziałam. -Tylko tak myślisz.- Zerwała mnie z ławki i przygwoździła do ściany.- Tak naprawdę to nie masz pojęcia czego on chce.- Dodała. - Puść mnie! -O, księżniczka się boi? Będziesz jeszcze bardziej.- Powiedziała i wystawiła zęby. Wszystkie równe tylko kły dłuższe niż normalne...- Czekaj do wieczora, a zobaczysz, bo nie wiem czy wiesz, ale wampirom się nie podskakuje. - Co?! Wampirom? A-ale to... - Niemożliwe? Widzisz, jednak świat nie jest tak wspaniały jak myślałaś.- Odpowiedziała i mnie puściła. Osunęłam się na ziemię. Już wiem o czym oni tak rozmawiali. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach. W tym czasie Kastiel przechodził koło mnie i jak mnie zobaczył doskoczył do mnie. - Co jest?- Zapytał nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, więc powtórzył.- Co jest?- Zaczął mnie szturchać. Pokazałam twarz i wstałam, a on za mną. - Co jest? Wyobraź sobie, że Amber na mnie naskoczyła i powiedziała, że jest wampirem! -Krzyknęłam. -No to chyba tego nie zrobimy jak chcieliśmy...- Powiedział.- Mówiła coś, że może coś zrobi?-Zapytał. - Tak, że mam poczekać do wieczora, a zobaczę.- Odpowiedziałam. -Chodź jedziemy do twojego domu. Muszę obgadać parę spraw z Emeline.- Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął do samochodu, wyciągnął telefon i zaczął coś naciskać. Gdy skończył ruszyliśmy z piskiem opon. Zajechaliśmy pod mój dom. Kastiel wyskoczył z auta i podbiegł do drzwi, otworzył je i zawołał: -Alemesta chodź! Wyszłam i pokierowałam się do domu. Poszłam za Kastielem do salonu gdzie czekała Emeline. Dziewczyna piła coś, a ręce jej się trzęsły.Gdy nas zobaczyła odłożyła kubek i podeszła.- Ala nic ci nie jest? Kastiel mówił, że Amber cię zaatakowała.- Powiedziała zatroskanym tonem. - Nie, jest spoko, ale o co chodziło z tymi wampirami ?- Spytałam. -Ehh... Może usiądź, trochę potrwa zanim ci to wytłumaczę.- Powiedziała, a ja posłusznie siadłam na fotelu.- Więc bardzo dawno temu królowa Blanica urodziła trójkę dzieci,dwóch chłopców i jedną dziewczynkę. Żyli szczęśliwie dopóki Achile, brat królowej Blanici, nie zarządał władzy nad całym królestwem wampirów. Poszedł do pałacu, by koronować się na króla. Nie udało mu się, więc nocą zakradł się do pokoju królowej i sztyletem zabił starszego syna królowej, Lidisalo, a potem młodszego, Giuliano, córka Elena była w tym czasie ze służącą, więc uniknęła śmierci. Matka dzieci wyprowadziła córkę do lasu i zostawiła. Elena wyrosła na mądrą i piękną dziewczynę, choć nie umiała mówić, bo wyprowadzono ją z pałacu gdy miała 2 lata. Rozumiała za to zwierzęta, przynajmniej większość. Do wieku siedemnastu lat mieszkała w lesie. W końcu królowa wysłała służące, by poszukały jej córki. Dała im radę, by szukały dziewczyny, która nie umie mówić. Wysłała tam dwie służki, ale las był tak wielki, że się rozdzieliły. Jedna z nich znalazła dziewczynę nie umiejącą mówić. Postanowiła, że uda, że owa dziewczyna umie mówić. Nauczyła ją słów "Jestem Elena". Powiedziała jej, by powiedziała to przed tronem. Na koniec tego zaprowadziła Elenę do pałacu. Niestety przed tronem Elena powiedziała to co kazała jej służąca. Królowa wysłała obie do lochu. Tam Elena poznała chłopca bez imienia. Był to niski chłopak bardzo wychudzony. Może się to wydawać dziwne, ale się zaprzyjaźnili. Wkrótce Elenie urodziło się dziecko. Nazwała je Jestem. Chciała, aby dziecko miało dobre dzieciństwo, więc co dzień skrobała kraty w oknie. Po kilku latach udało jej się to. Podsadziła dziecko, żeby wyszło przez okno. I tak Jestem kiedyś zostało znalezione przez nowego króla Costantino. Przygarnął je. w ten sposób nasz ród znów stał się królewski. Po wielu latach Jestem wyprowadziła się do tego kraju i ożeniła się. Miała dwójkę dzieci dwie córki jedną na cześć swej matki, Elena, a następną Patrizia. Do tronu miała prawo tylko Elena. Ale Patrizia była zazdrosna i zrzuciła z tronu Elenę, a sama się koronowała na władczynię. Elena żyła jak zwykła kobieta. Poznała Adama. Pobrali się. mieli jedno dziecko, Ciebie...-Zakończyła i spóściła głowę. - Jak to jedno? Skoro ja jestem jej córką to ty też! - Tak, ale ja nie jestem... Twoją siostrą...- Powiedziała cicho. - Co? Ale ja... Nie to jest... Niemożliwe, jak to, że wampiry istnieją...- Odpowiedziałam, a łzy stanęły mi w oczach. -Ale istnieją, i ty jesteś ich królową! Nie Patrizia. Musisz poczekać do momentu, by się koronować.- Rzekła Emeline. - Ale najpierw musisz pokazać, że jesteś córką Eleny. I zakończyć królowanie Patrizii.- Dodał Kas. - Tylko nie możesz tu zostać,Amber współpracuje z Patrizią. Dziś może przyjść. Pojedziesz do Kastiela, zadzwonię do jego rodziców. - Powiedziała Emeline, wstała i poszła do swojego pokoju. - Kastiel, czyli ja jestem wampirem?- Spytałam Kasa. On tylko pokiwał głową.- A dlaczego ciągle się czuje obserwowana? - To poddani Patrizii cię obserwują.- powiedział. Weszła Emeline. - Dobra możecie jechać. Spakowałam twoje rzeczy Ala. - Rzekła i uśmiechnęła się. - No to idziemy.- Powiedział Kastiel i wstał.- Poczekaj tu.- dodał. Widziałam jak brał moje walizki i wychodził. Chwilę poźniej zawołał mnie. Ubrałam buty i kurtkę. Wyszłam i wsiadłam do jego auta. Jechaliśmy około 20 minut. Zatrzymaliśmy się pod ogromnym piętrowym domem z ogrodem, w którym były wiśnie, wierzby i ławka. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - W twoim tymczasowym mieszkaniu. Dzień doberek! Oto cd opowiadania. No to życzę miłego czytania! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wyskoczyłam z samochodu i wolnym krokiem ruszyłam do płaczącej wierzby. Oparłam się o nią i patrzyłam na otoczenie. Skrzyżowałam ramiona. Czułam się taka samotna. "W twoim tymczasowym mieszkaniu". Ten dom jest o wiele większy od mojego. Może to, że tu jestem to nawet lepiej? Przecież nie mogę mieszkać z obcą osobą. Jeszcze dziś rano myślałam o Emeline jako o siostrze. A teraz? Nie wiem co robić, z jednej strony nie chce być w domu Emeline, nie umiem, ale z drugiej to nie chce mieszkać z Kastielem, może komuś zrobię krzywdę i nie tylko Emeline będzie miała kłopoty, ale i rodzina Kasa? To takie nienormalne...Nagle poczułam, że coś mnie łapie za rękę i ciągnie. Kastiel zaciągnął mnie do niewielkiego holu. Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy to staroświeckie meble. Naprzeciw drzwi stała ciemna drewniana szafka na buty. Były też małe koszyki wiklinowe rozstawione po całym pomieszczeniu. Ogólnie hol był mało wystrojony. Kastiel zdjął buty i kazał mi zrobić to samo. Weszliśmy do wąskiego korytarza z około 20 drzwiami. Przeszliśmy przez całe pomieszczenie i stanęliśmy przed czarnymi, kamiennymi drzwiami. Gdy Kastiel popchnął je, zaskrzypiały przeciągle. Teraz byliśmy w pokoju, w którym panował mrok. Kas zaświecił światło i moim oczom ukazał się średniej wielkości pokój, wyglądał bardzo przytulnie, choć dość strasznie. Wyglądał na salon. Przez małe okna ledwo przechodziło światło. W rogu pokoju zobaczyłam kominek, a nad nim telewizor. Naprzeciw kominka stała sofa i dwa fotele. Było też kilkanaście kartonowych pudeł, materace, przenośna lodówka i coś na szafa w kształcie trumny. Ta rodzinka jest chyba trochę nienormalna. -Kto to jest?- Zapytał wysoki, damski głos. Szybko się obróciłam. Za mną stała wysoka, blada dziewczyna. Jej niebieskie włosy do ramion były kręcone, a grzywka delikatnie opadała na prawą stronę twarzy. Miała bardzo ciemno czerwone oczy i delikatny makijaż. Wyglądała na jakieś 18 lat. -Alemesta.- Odpowiedział Kastiel. - A kim ona jest? Chwileczkę... Alemesta? Księżniczka też tak się nazyw... Ach! No przecież, wybacz księżniczko, całkiem zapomniałam. Miałam jechać z Timmym, ale rodzice zadzwonili i musiałam przygotować ci pokój.- Powiedziała i popchnęła mnie w stronę kolejnych drzwi. Otworzyła je i zaświeciła światło.- Wybacz za ten bałagan, próbowałam ogarnąć to trochę, ale mała się bawiła i wszystko z powrotem porozwalała. Będziesz musiała spać w pokoju obok Kastiela, nawet nie wiesz jak on chrapie. -Zachichotała- No, ale to jedyny wolny pokój. Masz szczęście, bo jestem w trakcie przeprowadzki. Ben już się cieszył, że będzie miał własny pokój, a tu taka niespodzianka! -Zadzwonił jej telefon.- Oj, wybacz, ale muszę odebrać.-Powiedziała i odebrała. -Jasne spoko.- Odpowiedziałam. Dziewczyna wyszła, a po chwili pojawił się Kastiel. - Kim ona była?- Spytałam. - Moja siostra, Nalan. Taka wariatka. -Ok. Nagle wszedł jakiś wysoki mężczyzna i rzucił i groźne spojrzenie. Panicznie złapałam Kastiela za rękę. Właśnie leżałam na łóżku. Głowa bolała mnie przeokropnie.Wtulona w kołdrę udawałam, że śpię. Nagle coś zimnego znalazło sie na mojej twarzy. Zerwałam się i jeszcze nie dokońca przytomna zaczęłam szukać winowajcy. Przemierzyłam wzrokiem pokój, a moje spojrzenie zatrzymało się na lekko otyłym chłopcu z rudymi włosami, który, roześmiany, postawił szklankę, już z resztą pustą, na blacie obok mojego łóżka. Na sam jego widok na myśl przyszedł mi horror "Laleczka Chucky". -Ben jesteś w łóżku-Usłyszałam. To pewnie Nalan. spojrzałam na drzwi stała w nich właśnie Nalan. Ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami puknęła się w nadgarstek.-Chociaż raczej powinieneś być.-Dodała. Ben, jak go nazwała Nalan, ze skwaszoną miną wyszedł z pokoju. Zaraz potem Nalan usiadła na łóżku. Trwała głucha cisza, w której Nalan uporczywie patrzyła na mnie. Co jakiś czas ciszę przerywał trzask. -Wiesz co to za hałas?-Przerwałam ciszę. Nalan tylko kiwnęła głową. -To z pokoju rodziców. Ich okno jest trochę nieszczelne. To dlatego trzeszczy.-Wytłumaczyła mi.Nagle okno bardzo szybko się otworzyło. W nim pojawił się zarys czyjejś postaci. Oszołomiona patrzyłam. Nalan wzięła parasol który był obok łóżka i udarzyła nim w osobę całą siłą. Postać jęknęła. -Rzeczywiście masz prawo mnie bić.-Odezwał się Kastiel.-Zwłaszcza, że przedtem zamykasz drzwi.-POmasował się po głowie. -To mogłeś zadzwonić!-Warknęła Nalan. -Wtedy byś krzyczała czemu nie wszedłem oknem!-Odwarknął. Nalan zdenerwowana wyszła z pokoju mówiąc, że jest już późno i musi iść spać. -Zostawiam was samych. Tylko nie róbcie głupot.-Powiedziała zza ściany. Ja jeszcze lekko oszołomiona siedziałam i patrzyłam za Nalan. Kastiel przyciągnął mnie do siebie. -A nie mówiłem, że to wariatka?-Spytał. Ja lekko pokiwałam głową. Kas zaśmiał się i lekko mnie pocałował. Było to dość.. Dziwne. W tym momencie jak na zawołanie weszła Nalan. Szybko oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Ja czerwona jak burak odgaręłam czarne włosy z twarzy. -Ja tylko... Chciałam was poinformować, że wróciłam na minutkę.-Powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.-Ale jesteś czerwona! Idź opłukać twarz zimną wodą.- Poradziła. Posłuchałam jej i wyszłam. Poszłam szukać łazienki. Na szczęście znalazłam ją od razu. Zrobiłam swoje i wróciłam. Już miałam wejść kiedy zobaczyłąm, że Nalan i Kas gadają. Postanowiłam, że podsłucham, bo to pewnie nic ważnego. -Zostań tu dziś przyjdzie Amber albo inni ludzie Patrizii.-mówiła Nalan.-Uwierz lepiej się upewnić, że nic się jej nie stanie. -Dobra.-Uśmiechnął się Kastiel.-Ja nie mam nic przeciwko..-spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Chyba mnie zauważył! Weszłam i udawałam jakby nigdy nic. -To.. Może pójdę już spać?-spytałam speszona. Oboje kiwnęli głowami. -Kasiel dziś z tobą zostanie. Dla bezpieczeństwa.-Oznajmiła Nalan. Mrugnęłam na znak, że rozumiem. Nalan bez słowa wyszła, a Kastiel położył sie na łóżku. -Ty chyba nie myślisz, że będę z tobą spała w jednym łóżku.-Powiedziałam. Jeśli ON ma spać ze MNĄ to raczej w innym miejscu. Całkiem innym.- Bo ja nie mam zamiaru być z tobą na jednym materacu. -Jak nie chcesz, to możesz spać na ziemi.-Odpowiedział kpiąco. Zrozumiałam, że muszę spać z nim w jednym miejscu. Zażenowana położyłam się obok niego. -Dobranoc- Powiedział. -Dobranoc..-Odparłam. Zaraz potem zasnęłam Część 6 (30.06.2015r) Ze snu wybudził mnie lekki wiatr. Otworzyłam jedno oko, potem drugie. Na wpół przytomna popatrzyłąm przed siebie. Zobaczyłam przed sobą Kastiela. Spiącego kretyna który kilka dni temu oblał mnie wodą. Zaczynam spać z ludzmi do których coś mam. Pięknie... Ciekawe kto będzie następny, może Amber? Ajaj...Zirytowana podniosłam się na łokciach. Zobaczyłam żródło wiatru. Był to wiatraczek na którym wisiała bluzka podobna do tej, którą ma Amber. Okej.. to trochę dziwne. Wstałam i wolno wyszłam z pokoju. Rozglądnęłam sie i usłyszałam skrzypnięcie. Przebiegłam przez korytarz. Przez przypadek pochyliłam się w stronę drzwi od łazienki. Nagle się otworzyły, a ja straciłam równowagę. Przewróciłam się i dosłownie "padłam" przed Nalan. Na moje szczęście, w ubraniu. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła zaśmiała sie i pomogła mi wstać. -No nie, jeszcze nie padaj przede mną na kolana.-Zażartowała.- Aha! I jeszcze jedno, ktoś do ciebie przyszedł. Czeka na piętrze. Ubierz się, tylko jakoś fajnie bo to ktoś ważny.-Puściła mi oczko. Pobiegłam po ciuchy. Wzięłam moje czarne spodnie i czerwony podkoszulek. Stanęłam przed lustrem i pomyślałam, że jeszcze czegoś brakuje. No tak! Dodatki! Wyciągnęłam walizkę i zaczęłam szukać czegoś na dodatek. przeszperałam cała torbę, aż znalazłam coś czego szukałam. Łańcuszek z wisiorkiem w kształcie Włoch. Cały czarny medalik zalśnił kusząco. Nagle łzy stanęły mi w oczach. To naszyjnik Emeline. Otarłam policzek dłonią. Włożyłam go na ręke mimo tego że to nie branzoletka. Znów otarłam policzek z łzy. I jeszcze raz.. i znowu. -Alemesta..czemu płaczesz?-Spytał ktoś. Odwróciłam się. Zobaczyłam Kastiela. Uśmiechał sie szyderczo. -Mówiłam ci, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał.-Odpowiedziałam ostatkiem sił.-Jestem Ala. -Pytałem o coś.-wywrócił oczami. Nie odpowiedziałam bo bałam się, że wybuchnę płaczem.Jedna łza spłynęła po mojej twarzy. Otarłam ją nadgarstkiem. Kastiel widocznie wkurzony, wyszedł z pokoju rzucając-Idź na dół. Ubrałam wisiorek i zeszłam. Z opuszczoną głową weszłam do salonu. -Witaj Alu-Powiedział ktoś słodkim głosem.Podniosłam głowę. Ujrzałam Kobietę z czerwonymi włosami i takimi samymi oczami. Była ubrana w dżinsy i bluzę na ramiączkach. na nogach lśniły baleriny,Wydawało mi się że skądś ją znam.-Dawno się nie widziałyśmy.-Dodała Opanowałam chęć płaczu i spytałam. -My sie.. znamy? -Możliwe, ze mnie nie pamiętasz, ale od urodzenia jestem przy tobie. -Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. Ona lekko się uśmiechnęła i spokojnie wytłumaczyła-Jestem Elena. -Czyli?.. -Czyli twoją matką.-rzekła. Teraz nie hamowałam łez. Trysnęły z moich oczu jak fontanna. -To dlaczego dopiero teraz cię poznaję?-Pytałam.- \Dlaczego nie wcześniej? -Ponieważ wtedy Patrizia łatwo by cię namierzyła-Mówiła-A ty nie możesz.. -I co z tego?-Wnierwiona wyszłam z pokoju. Wyjęłam kurtkę i wyszłam na dwór. - Alemesta, poczekaj!-Powiedziała kobieta. nie posłuchałam i wyszłam na ulicę. Na początku poszłam do parku przez który potem przeszłam do mojego ulubionego miejsca w mieście czyli urwiska nad rzeką. Usiadłam pod drzewem i przypomniałam sobie kiedy razem z Emeline bawiłyśmy sie tu w chowanego. Na samo wspomnienie tego się uśmiechnęłam. Potem przypomniałam sobie, moje urodziny, na które Emeline przyszła w znienawidzonej sukience. I mój pierwszy rower na którym Emeline uczyła mnie jeżdzić. Kurcze za dużo to wspomnień... I tak właśnie spędziłąm połowę dnia na wspominaniu. trasu wyrwał mnie dopiero głos Kasa. -Alemesta.. co ty turobisz szukamy cię wszędzie! -Mówiłam ci żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał!-Wkurzyłam się. -Ale jak Elena cię tak nazywa to jest dobrze tak?-Odbił piłeczkę. -Tak bo ona mnie nie zna ani ja jej nie lubie!-Krzyknęłam. -Czyli mam brać za dobrą rzecz to że się drzesz jak nazywam cię Alemesta?-drażnił mnie. -Jak chcesz..-rzuciłam zrezygnowana.- Poza tym to ja jej już nie cierpię nie to co ciebie.-powiedziałam. Kastiel wyraźnie zadowolony usiadł koło mnie. Pięknie, Alu, pięknie. Wspaniale się wkopałaś.. -Czyli jak na przerwie cie oblałem to już mi wybaczyłaś tak?-spytał. No super będzie mnie tym zadręczał. -no.. Niby tak, ale..-Przerwał mi pocałunkiem. No pięknie, ten dzień dość.. fajnie się kończy.. Część 7 (9.09.2015r) Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Okropnie mnie piekły. Podniosłam się i przeanalizowałam wczorajszy dzień. -Ech...-jęknęłam. Wstałam i powlokłam się z pokój do łazienki. Przejrzałam się w lustrze. (teraz opis to słuchajcie) Moje ciemnozielone oczy miały rozszerzone źrenice. Usta przybrały ciemnoczerwony kolor, a cera była wyjątkowo blada. Lekko się uśmiechnęłam. Poszperałam trochę w szafkach i znalazłam list. Zdziwiona przeszłam do mojego pokoju. Szukałam jakichś czystych spodni ale nic nie było. Za to znalazłam czarną pikowaną i szeroką spódniczkę. Pomyślałam że nie ma nic innego więc to po prostu ubiorę. Wyjęłam też biały podkoszulek z ząbkowatym dekoltem. Założyłam ukochany naszyjnik i ruszyłam po jakieś buty. Znalazłam czerwone trampki i bez namysłu je ubrałam. Już miałam wyjść, ale usłyszałam chrząknięcie. -Hmm.. One będą bardziej pasować.-Odwróciłam się. Zobaczyłam Nalan, która trzymała w rękach 10cm czarne szpilki z ćwiekłami z przodu oraz tyłu buta.-Jak myślisz?-Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Podeszłam do Nalan i wzięłam buty. -Też tak myślę.-Powiedziałam. Zdjęłam trampki i założyłam szpilki. Oczywiście prawie się w nich zabiłam. -No i wreszcie jakoś wyglądasz!-Krzyknęła Nalan. Wyglądała na zachwyconą. Wyglądało że nie zauważyła listu. Tak nadal go mam. Pożegnałam się i wyszłam. Początkowo miałam siąść pod wierzbą ale jednak poszłam na miasto. Ruszyłam do Kafeterki. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że nie mam pieniędzy. Zmartwiona miała wyjść, ale czyjaś ręka złapała mnie za ramię. Gwałtownie się obróciłam z ręką przygotowaną do uderzenia. Nagle zobaczyłam tylko okulary słoneczne na całkowicie białych włosach. Spojrzałam trochę w dół i zobaczyłam wesołą twarz Rozalii. Była ubrana w koszulę w kratkę i podziurawione i sprane jeansowe rurki. Miała też śliczne kolczyki sowy i naszyjnik do kompletu. Na palcu miała pierścionek od Leo (jak to powiedział Lys: Leo zapłacił za ten pierścionek fortunę!). -Hej nigdy bym nie podejrzewała że cię tu spotkam!-powiedziała widocznie szczęśliwa- i to na pewno nie w takim stroju! Gdzie się podziała nasza AlaChłopczyca? -No wiesz... -Ach no tak nowy chłopak nowy styl. -Roza!-Syknęłam Rozglądnęłam się w około a potem spojrzałam na Rozę. -No przepraszam! Chcesz coś do picia na przeprosiny?-Kiwnęłam. Roza zamówiła mi expresso a sobie zieloną herbatę. Wypiłyśmy gadając aż w końcu po Rozalię przyszedł Leo. Był trochę zdenerwowany i wolałam nie nakłaniać Rozy do zostania. Dopiłam kawę i wyszłam. Czułam się trochę dziwnie czując na sobie wszystkie spojrzenia. Po drodze otworzyłam kopertę. Zaczęłam czytać. "Paryż 1930 Witaj Droga Eleno! Moja kochana siostro nadzieje że jeszcze się nie rozmyśliłaś co do ślubu jednego z moich synów i twojej córki, Sylvii*. Było by przecież okropne przepuścić taką okazję twojego powrotu na tron. Chcę ci też przypomnieć że jeśli odmówisz ty lub twoja córka prawo do małżeństwa przechodzi na twą następną córkę, której ci absolutnie nie życzę..." O co w tym chodzi? _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sylvia- pierwsza córka Eleny. wiec oto i cd pozdrowienia. Ps dodałąm bo wam się należy. Część 8 (25.10.2015r) Cześć wam ludzie oto wróciłam z nową porcją tej jakże nienormalnej, szalonej i w dodatku mojej twórczości. No to miłego czytania. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -Jak na licealistkę to jesteś naprawdę głupia.-Powiedziała Nalan. Przewróciłam oczami. -Ty to potrafisz podnieść człowieka na duchu.-Prychnęłam. Wróciłam do książki. Owszem, chodzenie po mieście bez butów może nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, ale zawsze to lepsze niż łażenie w czymś przez c się zabijesz, prawda?- Swoją drogą to c tak długo robią Kastiel i.. -I Lysander -Kastiel i Lysander w pokoju?-Spytałam. Nalan machnęła ręką.-Gdybym ja wiedziała co oni robią jak są sami to pewnie bym na zawał zeszła.-Podniosła wzrok.-Ale nieważne. Dobra ja lecę. Papa!-rzuciła i wybiegła. Zaśmiałam się. Wyjęłam telefon i słuchawki, ustawiłam jakąś playlistę i włożyłam słuchawki do uszu. Odłożyłam książkę. Po dłuższej chwili wyłączyłam muzykę i wyszłam z pokoju. Ruszyłam za dźwiękiem nowej piosenki The GazettE (Inside beast). Otworzyłam drzwi zza, których dźwięk był najgłośniejszy. Zobaczyłam Kasa i Ly.. Jego przyjaciela. -Wejdź-usłyszałam. Posłusznie weszłam i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.- Po co przyszłaś?-spytał Kastiel. Zastanowiłam się. -Nudziło mi się na dole i.. -Mogłaś pójść do parku albo coś robić.-Powiedział. Zdziwiona spojrzałam na niego. Dziwnie się zachowywał. -Nie chciałam.-Oznajmiłam. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach. Kastiel nigdy nie by zbyt miły, ale teraz mu nic nie zrobiłam. -Mogłaś to zrobić wbrew woli.-Odparł chłodno. Chłopak, Który siedział obok podniósł się. Miał błyszczące oczy. Był rozbawiony. Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i zniknął za drzwiami. -Kim on jest?-spytałam, a kas się zaśmiał.-Nie martw się nic mi nie zrobi. -Pytam kim on jest?-Powtórzyłam.- Dziwnie się ubiera i zachowuje.-Usłyszałam chichot za sobą. Odwróciłam się. Lysander stał i patrzył na mnie. -Dokładnie trudno określić kim jestem. Albo czym. W sumie to jestem i mnie nie ma. To dlatego, że jeśli ktoś się mnie pozbędzie nie będę istniał. I na odwrót. Chociaż jednak będę istniał tylko w innym świecie.-Uśmiechnął się. Patrzyłam na niego zaskoczona. Zachichotał.-Chodź pokaże ci coś.-Powiedział i wyszedł. Ja z nim. Otworzył drzwi i znaleźliśmy się na drodze. Jak? nie wiem. Zobaczyłam że jesteśmy gdzieś na obrzeżach miasta, bo niedaleko była skarpa. Ruszyliśmy boczną uliczką. -A właściwie to kim jesteś?-Zapytałam.-Kim albo czym?-On zaśmiał się. -Mówiłem już. Jestem d...-Przerwała mu muzyka. taka jak na karuzelach. Odwróciłam głowę. I wtedy to zobaczyłam. Mój najgorszy koszmar. -O nie..-Szepnęłam Część 9 (19.12.2015r) Część wszystkim (tak w ogóle to piszę o z myślą, że czyta to kilka osób, ale staram się pocieszać)! Na wstępie to muszę powiedzieć iż ten rozdział miał wyglądać inaczej, tylko mój nadludzko inteligentny (czyt. nieludzko głupi) mózg i wyjątkowa oraz oryginalna (dziwna, moi drodzy) wyobraźnia przekształciła ów rozdział tak więc liczę na pozytywne (negatywne też) komentarze. I przepraszam, że tak krótko. Miłego czytania! _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Przede mną stała Emeline, a obok Rozalia klęczała nad jakimś ciałem. Po jej rękach spływała krew. Patrzyła na ciało z łzami w oczach, a Emeline z nie ukrywanym obrzydzeniem. Znów przeniosłam wzrok na ciało. Gdy przyjrzałam się bliżej, zauważyłam brązowe włosy. Podeszłam bliżej. -To Charlotte. Przyjaciółka Amber.-Powiedział obojętnie Lysander. Charlotte.. Kojarzyłam to imię. Zawsze chodziła za Amber i nigdy się nie oddzywała. Ale była człowiekiem, albo przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. -Ale czy ona nie jest człowiekiem?-Spytałam nie pewnie. Emeline spojrzała na mnie po czym uniosła dłoń w której coś było. To chyba... -To jej serce. Niestety, ale jest człowiekiem.-Odparła. Rzuciła serce Charlotte do Lysandra. Ten złapał je i schował do kieszeni. -I niestety, ale paczka Amber będzie liczyła jedną osobę mniej.-Dodał. Czyli oni ją zabili? Moja siostra też? Przecież ona nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. -Ale przecież ty się brzydziłaś mordercami!-Krzyknęłam. Emeline zamrugała kilkakrotnie i podeszła do mnie. Złapała mnie za ręce i spojrzała w oczy. -Brzydziłam się ich tylko dlatego, że zawsze byłam jedną z nich. Ale nie robiłam tego z przyjemności. Robiłam to, bo musiałam cię chronić, siostrzyczko..-Przerwała i zaczerpnęła powietrza.- Pamiętasz może twoją koleżankę z przedszkola?-Kiwnęłam. Zginęła z powodu zakażenia rany na ramieniu, tydzień i dwa dni po swojej matce i dzień przed swoim ojcem.-Zginęła ponieważ kiedy zabijałam jej matkę próbowała mnie odciągnąć. Jej ojca zrzuciłam z klifu. Podobno miał układy z Patrizią. Jego żoną zabiłam przy okazji, w końcu zawsze mogła mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Córkę też zamierzałam zamordować, ale sama umarła. To wszystko.-Wzruszyła ramionami. -I bez żadnego problemu ich zabiłaś? Po kolei?-Zapytałam. Emeline uśmiechnęła się szeroko pokazując krew na zębach. -Chciałam cię tego nauczyć bo kiedyś zabiłaś psa, ale po tamtym wydarzeniu nie dotykałaś nic co ci się kojarzyło z psem.-Powiedziała. Zabiłam psa? Późnym popołudniem wybiegłam na podwórko, żeby się pobawić. Pograłam trochę piłką i miałam wrócić do domu. Już byłam nie daleko, gdy usłyszałam warczenie. Odwróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam jakiegoś owczarka który stał kilka metrów odemnie i powoli się zbliżał. Przeanalizowałam wszystko i postanowiłam uciekać ponieważ musiałabym chwilę czekać aż Emeline otworzy, pozatym zanim bym dobiegła pies by mnie złapał. Tak więc rzuciłam się do ucieczki. Przebiegłam koło huśtawek i Wybiegłam w bardziej zatłoczoną uliczkę. Pech chciał, żeby była niedziela i większość ludzi była w domu. Dodałam gazu i skręciłam na inne osiedle. Spojrzałam z nadzieją, że pies mnie nie gonił niestety pomyliłam się, bo był 2 metry odemnie. Zaczęłam panikować. Po drodze znalazłam kamień, którym rzuciłam w psa. Trafiłam w jego łapę, przez co zaskomlał i na chwilę się zatrzymał przez co zyskałam na czasie i w szaleńczym biegu wypatrzyłam patyk wyglądał na twardego, więc go wzięłam i biegłam z nim kilkaset metrów aż zobaczyłam, że nie mam gdzie uciekać. Stanęłam jak wryta, aż nie usłyszałam szczekania. Gwałtownie się obróciłam i zobaczyłam tego przeklętego psa. Był bardzo blisko, a mnie sparaliżował strach. Chwilę potem zobaczyłam krew na jego łapie. Wtedy wyostrzyły się moje zmysły i strach gdzieś uleciał. Mocnie zacisnęłam palce na patyku. Kiedy pies był w moim zasięgu zamachnęłam się na tyle silno, że pies którego uderzyłam w głowę odrzuciło kilka metrów dalej. Uznałam, że nie żyję, więc rzuciłam patyk i biegiem wróciłam do domu. Kiedy Emeline otworzyła pobiegłam do naszego wspólnego pokoju i płakałam. Widząc w głowie obraz nie ruszającego się psa -Ale przecież.. -Nasza strachliwa dziewczynka coś zabiła? Dziwne.-Rzuciła Rozalia. Zabiłam.. Część 10 (14.03.2016r) Cześć wam! Wreszcie zdecydowałam się coś dodać. Może szczyt marzeń to nie jest, ale staram się. Tak przy okazji to "Alemesta" ma już trochę ponad rok. I w tym właśnie momencie chciałabym podziękować szczerze wszystkim, którzy wytrwali do 10 rozdziału. Życzę wam zdrowia i cierpliwości do pisania/czytania/korektowania oraz, oczywiście miłe lektury (!). Wdech, wydech.. wdech, wydech.. Spokojnie.. Otworzyłam oczy. Para rażąco niebieskich oczu przyglądała mi się. Nagle właściciel oczu poderwał się i zaczął piszczeć. Lekko zirytowana, czy też zdenerwowana tym faktem, zmarszczyłam brwi i próbowałam się podnieść. Nic z tego nie wyszło. Postać stanęła w miejscu i znów się pochyliła. Przez mgłę zobaczyłam wyraziste rysy twarzy Emeline. Z zatroskaną miną przyglądała mi się, mamrocząc. Nic nie zrozumiałam, ale doszłam do tego, że chciała mnie upewnić o tym, że wszystko jest w porządku. Spojrzałam w bok. Koło łóżka siedziała Roza. Była, w przeciwieństwie do Emeline, ubrana normalnie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, co zrobiła. Wyglądała jak każda dziewczyna. Była uśmiechnięta i głośna. Dlatego jej przymrużone oczy i całkowicie poważna twarz przestraszyły mnie. Choć mniej niż to jak bardzo była spokojna, mimo wczorajszego dnia. -Zostaw ją.-Mruknął ktoś. Po głosie poznałam, że to był Lysander.- Przez ciebie tu jest więc nic nie rób.-Warknął. Emeline wywróciła oczami. -A kto ją sprowadził?-Rzuciła z przekąsem. Lysander potarł skronie i westchnął. -W każdym razie nie ja przeraziłem.-Odparł. Jego głos był zimny, wyprany z jakichkolwiek uczuć.-Dobrze się czujesz?-Spytał mnie nawet nie patrząc. Przez chwilę chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie wychodziło mi to, więc kiwnęłam.-Umiesz mówić?-Spojrzał w moją stronę. Jego wzrok był pusty i przenikliwy, przez co się wzdrygnęłam. Uniósł brew. -I tak długo tu nie pobędzie.-Rzuciła Rozalia wstając z podłogi. Otrzepała się i stanęła wyprostowana.-Jeszcze dzisiaj zabiorę cię do innego mieszkania.-Mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. -Ale teraz..-powiedziała Emeline przykładając mi coś do twarzy.-śpij..-szepnęła. Materiał pachniał bardzo słodko. Po prostu mdle słodko. Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Uczucie narastało z każdą sekundą, aż zemdlałam. Obudziłam się na twardej ziemi. Jacyś ludzie stali nade mną i rozmawiali dość głośno. - Może zanieśmy ją od razu do pałacu? -Ty idioto! Lepiej ją zabić jeszcze tutaj! -Ja jestem idiotą? Chyba ty!-Krzyknął i rzucił się na tego pierwszego. Wykorzystałam moment i zerwałam się z ziemi. Biegłam co sił w nogach mijając wszystkie głazy czy strumienie - Ej, ona ucieka!- Usłyszałam. Nic się nie liczyło bardziej niż ucieczka. Po jakimś czasie pozwoliłam sobie odpocząć. Nie panowałam nad ruchami. Ledwo się trzymałam na nogach. -Kim jesteś?-Usłyszałam piskliwy głosik. Odwróciłam się. Za mną stała dziewczynka. Ręce miała za plecami. Westchnęłam. -Alemesta. A ty kim jesteś?-Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi. -Chyba ci muszę coś powiedzieć.-Mruknęła.- Muszę cię zabić.-Powiedziała. Wybuchnęłam śmiechem.- Dobrze, że się śmiejesz.-uśmiechnęła się szeroko.-Twoje ostatnie chwile będą radosne. Wielu ludzi umierając jest smutnych.-Dokończyła. Tak właśnie poznałam Sylvię, moją starszą siostrę. =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Almesta" by Nata1998? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:W toku Kategoria:FF/Powieści